Footwear typically includes a sole configured to be located under a wearer's foot to space the foot away from the ground or floor surface. Soles can be designed to provide a desired level of cushioning. Athletic footwear in particular sometimes utilizes polyurethane foam or other resilient materials in the sole to provide cushioning. The ground contact surface of the article of footwear can be configured for durability. For example, an outsole of a durable material, such as rubber, is sometimes provided at the ground contact surface of the article of footwear.